Starshine Legacy: Secret of Pine Hill Mansion
'Starshine Legacy: Secret of the Pine Hill Mansion '''is the second game in the Starshine Legacy series. Linda is the main character with her horse Meteor. '''NOTE! '''This game is separate from Star Stable Online. It has to be bought for you to be able to play it, and it can not be downloaded. Plot Prolouge ''Something has awakened in the Town of Jorvik. An ancient power of good that has been resting has been brought to life by the arrival of a new girl in the town. Now this power is reaching out, trying to mobilize four unknowing champions in asecret battle that is soon to come. The Soulriders' powers will be revealed, and when darkness is at work behind closed doors the forces of good call for a seer and a scout. Level 1 - A Busy Day at School Golden Stars: 3 A few weeks after Lisa's arrival to Jorvik, Linda is very stressed out. She has a lot of schoolwork. She has to make sure that the school paper, Jorvik Gazette, is printed on time and she has to ride her horse Meteor to prepare for the weekend's great show jumping competition. Trying to finish the paper, she quickly interviews Lisa, Anne and Alex before she runs down to the library to print the paper; only to find that the pages come out blank. She immediately runs of the find the janitor, who helps her to replace the ink in the printer. Happily, Linda prepares to finally go to the stable, but she's stopped by Mrs. Graham. Professor Hyman, one of the teachers, is to hold an important lecture and needs notes from his latest class. Linda goes around the school to ask Hyman's students for help. When she turns in the notes to Mrs. Graham with hopes to finally get out from the school, she is asked to complete an essay of the landmark's of Jorvik and the teacher refuses to let Linda leave without at least making sure to have some parts of it done. When Linda examines the school's old glass cabinet full of old prizes and awards, she finds a moonstone from 1940, that once was a part of the mineral collection at Pine Hill Mansion, as well as two old photos. One of the photos pictures the astronomer Giobertus, who once visited the Pine Hill Mansion during the 1920's. The other photo shows the resident's then-current owner, the school's old principal Stompkins, along with his driver, who resembles Mr. Sands, whom Linda met when Lisa came to Jorvik. Linda feels a bit uncomfortable by the discovery of Mr. Sands, but she is finally done with the day's schoolwork and runs out before Mrs. Graham shows up again. Level 2 - A Premonition at the Stables Golden Stars: 3 After seeing the photo of Mr. Sands, Linda can't help to be curious about the Pine Hill Mansion. She asks Herman about the residence, but he recoils nervously and tells her that she should stay away from Pine Hill, since horrible things has happened there. Linda promises to do as she's told, but she suddenly is overwhelmed by a vision of a great estate she believes to be Pine Hill. She keeps the vision to herself and goes into the stable to get her horse. When Linda and Meteor arrives at the arena to practise for the upcomping competition, Lisa and Starshine is just on their way back to the stable. The girls quickly discuss Pine Hill and decides to go there together later that evening to see if they can learn more about it. Linda can finally start riding and tries out two jumping courses. After jumping the very last obstacle she, again, has a vision, this time of Jorvik's big dam blowing up the very next day. Linda panics, and when she suddenly can hear Meteor talk to her she's even more confused. Level 3 - Pine Hill Manision Golden Stars: 5 Linda rides towards Pine Hill, still trying to get a grip on reality and the fact that she suddenly can communicate with her horse. She gets a text message from Lisa, telling that she's stuck inside the mansion's greenhouse, and Linda tries to find a way in to help her. The main gate is locked, but Linda finds a hole in the wall, where Starshine is waiting, so she dismounts Meteor there and goes through the wall. After getting out of a large hedge maze, she goes into the main builing and finds herself in a large hall. On the wall she finds four very old portraits, which bear an uncanny likeness to herself, Lisa, Anne and Alex. The door to the greenhouse is locked, but while checking out another room Linda finds notes made by Giobertus the astronomer, and the notes make her suspect that Dark Core is up to way more sinnister schemes than she earlier imagined. She manages to get into the greenhouse, and uses a ladder to help Lisa get down from the platform she is stuck on. When the girls reassemble, they hear a car outside of the greenhouse. They look through a broken glass tile and see Mr. Sands with a pair of his goons, discussing a bomb and that they're about to get to Herman. The girls realise that Herman doesn't have a phone with him in the stable, and they need to warn him. Level 4 - Race Back to the Stables Golden Stars: 4 Mr. Sands goon takes the Dark Core car and drives of towards the Jorvik Stables. The girls have to ride as fast as they possibly can and reach the stables before the car. They ride over across many different terrains and every time they see the road they see the Dark Core car and is reminded that they have to go faster. In the last second Linda reaches the stable gates and safety. Level 5 - The Secret of the Ancient Ruins Golden Stars: 2 Linda and Lisa rushes through the stable gates and finds Herman, together they all goes inside the stables to hide from Mr. Sands goons. In there Herman suggests that Linda should go the the mysterious glade in the woods. Linda does as she is told and at the glade she meets Fripp. He explaines Lindas new gifts, and when Linda sees the vision of the dam once again Fripp says that she should go there to see what it is about and stop the oncoming disater. Level 6 - The Dam Golden Stars: 3 It is dawn and Linda and Meteor has arrived at the dam. They have to get over all the obstacles to get closer to the bomb, which is about to blow. They manage to get to the bomb and defuse it in the last second. Tired after the night's adventures they set course to home and sleep. It is competition day the following day and they need to prepare. Level 7 - The Day of Competition Golden Stars: 2 Linda can barely believe that she managed to reach the finale in the show jumping competition, and everything she has to do now is beat Sabine's time. She succeeds, and is overwhelmed of happiness and surprise as she breaks through the finish line. Epilogue Night falls and the town of Jorvik goes to sleep unknowing that their lives has been in grave danger. The soulriders are half finshed and an ancient prophecy is about to be fulfilled. The forces of evil are not asleep and will do their utmost to destroy the four girls chances to discover their secret and fate. Golden Stars Through the game the player can collect 22 small golden stars, just for fun. The player picks them up by walking through them. Trivia * This is the only game in the Starshine Legacy series where you are neither chased or need to hide from someone. * This is the first game where Fripp is seen. * Level 7 is the final time where Sabine is seen. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Games